Peter's Nightmare
by Peterwontgrowup
Summary: This was originally a short headcanon I wrote back when I was roleplaying Peter Pan and I just beefed it up a bit. A look into the night terrors Peter experiences...


It was a seemingly normal day in Neverland. Fairies were flying about the island with glee on this beautiful day. The mermaids alternated between sunbathing on the rocks protruding from the crystal clear Neverland Sea and diving into the waves to cool off. Tiger Lily's tribe was nowhere to be seen, but knowing their expert hunting skills, they were most likely keeping a close eye on the island's inhabitants, lurking from behind the trees. The Lost Boys were up and as energetic as ever and the pirates were, of course, out looking for the Lost Boys. Everyone was out and about, trying to catch the next adventure waiting for them.

Peter was flying lazily over puffy, white clouds when he heard it. A shrill scream laced with utter fear coming from the direction of Hook's ship. Peter stopped midair for the scream did not belong to a pirate who just laid eyes on a ticking crocodile or one who had just fallen victim to one of the Lost Boys' pranks. No, it didn't belong to a pirate at all.

"Wendy?" he wondered aloud.

But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Wendy and her brothers had left Neverland so long ago. Peter and the gang had all escorted them back. He knew she was back in London. Perhaps it was only the notorious Captain Hook attempting another dastardly trick. The thought crossed Peter's mind and he was about to continue hopping from cloud to clod happily when the same scream rang again through his slightly pointed ears. Peter felt his stomach sink as if it was being weighed down by a ship's anchor, yet he still remained in the clouds. Acting fast, the boy sprang into action, flying faster than one of the pirates' launched cannonballs and anticipating a great battle between himself and all of Hook's crew.

Soon the ship came into view and Peter prepared to land, his dagger already in hand ready to fight and protect his friend. His feet touchdowned on the deck, but looking around, Peter saw no one else. Was he imagining the screams? Maybe it was just the wind, and maybe the pirates were out on the island somewhere. Once again, these thoughts raced through his mind and once again his thoughts were interrupted.

"Peter!" the voice rang through his ears again.

Looking around to locate the source of the calling, Peter spotted her. The Wendy Lady tied to the pole of the crow's nest. His dagger still in hand, Peter flew to her and with a swift swipe, cut the rope restraining her. The day has been saved. Peter came out on top again.

"See Wendy?" he laughed unraveling the ropes around his friend. "Hook's got nothing on me! Can't even pull off a simple kidnapping with me around."

"No, Peter! It's a trap! It's a trap!" cried Wendy. She tried to get him to stop fiddling with the last of her restraints but he just laugh again.

"A trap? Wendy, no one's even here—"

His laughter was quieted by the grubby hands that now covered his mouth. It was a trap. A burly pirate now held him captive in his massive arms; Peter's dagger had fallen out of his grip and now lay uselessly on the wooden deck. Wendy was yelling until more pirates bustled out of their hiding places to hold her, too. The Captain's Quarters door opened with a creak and a silver hook menacingly peered out from the doorway. Snickers were heard from the pirate crew holding their prisoners as Peter watched Captain Hook strut towards him with an evil sneer.

"Peter Pan," the pirate captain addressed him. "How nice of you to join us. In fact, you're just in time… for dinner." He chuckled softly, then nodded to a group of his crew who held a large bag. "The crocodile likes to come by my ship around…" Hook took out his pocket watch to check the time. "Oh, around this time. So you, boy, get to choose. Who will the beast feed on tonight? You? Or your Wendy Bird?"

Peter shook his head loose from the husky pirate in order to speak. "Neither, Hook! If anyone around here is gonna be eaten alive by Tick Tock, it'll be you!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT ONE OF THE CHOICES!" Hook's voice cracked. Peter smirked for Hook had always found ways to unintentionally look like an overgrown toddler. With a mustache. Hook quickly cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I'll just choose for you. Get the girl, boys!" A pack of pirates came forward with a bag and menacingly waltzed over to Wendy. Peter struggled once more to break free from the tight grasp on him as he watched his friend be stuffed into a large potato sack. "Now, raise her over the water!" Hook ordered.

Just a Peter started to break free, more pirates rushed over to hold him down. Hook saw this and an evil sneer grew just under his rather large nose. With every ounce of spite and malice in his being, he slowly stepped closer to his nemesis and held his silver hook to the boy's throat.

"Why are you struggling?" he questioned, his sneer growing wider to form a smile devoid of any trace of happiness but full of absolute arrogance. "What does she mean to you? She left you, Pan! To grow up. To live a life, without you."

Every word was laced with venom. Peter tried to fight, desperately willing to at least get an arm free; he so wanted punch Hook right over the edge of his own ship like he deserved. But the crew forced him to stay in place and listen to Hook's words.

"And you foolishly thought she would give up a real family and the chance at love for a feelingless, insolent boy."

His stomach plummeted a second time. He felt his mouth open to give the dastardly pirate a cheeky retort but no words came out. In fact, he wasn't sure if any breath came out either. Time in Neverland has always been frozen but for the first time Peter really felt his whole world stop right before his very eyes. And then the undeniable sounds of a ticking clock echoed in his ears.

"It seems the beast has come for a story," the captain mocked and the turned to a few of his crew. "Cut the rope!" Peter heard the snap of the rope and yelled.

Sweating and out of breath, Peter felt his eyes snap open. The hideout was dark and filled with the snores of Cubby. He looked around his room frantically as if he didn't believe he was really in his hideout when he was just on the pirate ship. But no massive pirates were holding him down anymore. He was free to move around. There was no more screaming or evil sneers. It was just Peter, alone in his bed and surrounded by a dozen slumbering Lost Boys. His breath hitched and Peter's hand reached for his cheeks to wipe dry tears. Lying back down, the boy fell back asleep.

Every child at some point encounters a horrible nightmare. Fortunately for them, a mother or father will be there to comfort their child. Peter Pan encounters night terrors sometimes far worse than a Mainlander's, but no one is there to wipe his tears or soothe him with a lullaby.


End file.
